


Depravity Standard

by happinesssdeceit (crescenttwins)



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Asphyxiation, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescenttwins/pseuds/happinesssdeceit
Summary: Gang!AUThe half-broken lighting of the alley way is flickering with an annoying buzz, giving him glimpses of blond spikes and bright silver hoops in pointed ears.





	Depravity Standard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inelegantly (Lir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lir/gifts).



> Originally posted at [ Bonus Round 2!](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22249.html?thread=12057321#cmt12057321)

#### depraved

\di-ˈprāvd\  
There's pressure on his throat, the smell of carbon-fibre and gunpowder heavy in his nose, and Agon laughs against the barrel of the gun. The half-broken lighting of the alley way is flickering with an annoying buzz, giving him glimpses of blond spikes and bright silver hoops in pointed ears.

There's a salt in the air that doesn't quite have the iron-tinge of blood, and Agon could follow the slip of the sweat dripping down Hiruma's temple, with his tongue and his teeth and his blade. It's almost a shame Hiruma wouldn't stand still long enough.

The trash's eyes are narrowed, focused on _Agon_ despite the gunfire that is lighting up the world outside their little haven, and it makes Agon's blood _burn_ , pushing tension into the coil of his limbs.

#### heinous

\ˈhā-nəs\  
The sound of Agon's laughter is terrifying in their ears, edged with a tinge of bloodlust that's been lingering since night he came back, clothes saturated in blood. The held breath is an endless pressure, no one wanting to draw the beast's attention.

Ultimately, it's Unsui who steps forward. "You have something to say, Agon?"

"Your little plans to take down Deimon," Agon leers, "are _hilarious_." He flexes his hand, lets something drop onto the floor. "If you want to get rid of the trash, it's better to let it _burn_."

"Fire is a--"

"...Your brains or mine," Agon says, pushing himself out of the chair. "Which do you think is better?"

Silence.

It persists until Agon leaves the room, until someone discovers the small bloodstain on the couch where Agon had pushed himself up. Until Unsui kneels and picks up a shining object off the ground.

It's a silver hoop earring: twisted and bloodstained and abandoned.

#### horrible

\ˈhȯr-ə-bəl\  
Agon's loyalty to the Shinryuuji gang is a strange thing-- looked at through a warped glass, he's the perfect member: he goes where he's needed, menaces and builds their reputation, has increased their territory by two fold since joining.

Blink again, and you have broken bones and blood and beaten bodies strewn across the warehouse floor, new recruits to the gang whose bootcamp Agon has crashed.

"Worthless," Agon says, tone unexpectedly frustrated for the mocking grin on his face. "Even the fucking shrimp has more potential."

One of the initiates release a low moan of pain, and Agon cracks his knuckles, eyes focused on the already crumpled man.


End file.
